Senran Kagura: Shinobi's Destiny
by MoneyEscobar
Summary: Story takes place Six Months after Shinovi Versus and just before Estival Versus. The Hanzo Shinobi along with new student, Darius Takayama, must defend the Shinobi World and our entire world itself from an impending ancient evil, long forgotten. With Romance and Shinobi buffoonery to sure follow, how will our heroes fair, let's hope they can.
1. Chapter Zero: A Shinobi

**_What's up to everyone, to those who know me from Saints Row: saints and sinners, thank for supporting me and those who don't, I'm just like everyone else here, just an aspiring writer and a darn good one. Anyway, I was turned on to the Senran Kagura series by a few friends and I wanted to see what all the fuss is about, after playing some of the games and watching the anime series, I can honestly say that i'm an BIG fan of the series. I know that this new and is old to change the genre of Senran Kagura, but I feel I can tell a awesome story from it, so please give it a chance. Disclaimer: I don't own Senran Kagura,_** _ **Kenichiro Takaki does, i'm just a fan loves his work! that being said hope you all enjoy the fanseries I created. #LifeAndHometown Enjoy!**  
_

* * *

 ** _Episode Zero/Prologue: A Shinobi's Path Begins_**

 _"In each of us, there burns the souls of Warriors. In Every Generation, a few a chosen to prove it. In a World of Everyday Life, there are many Secrets Long Hidden from the world of the eyes of regular people, like you and me. One Such Secret, is the world of Shinobi. Shinobi are Warriors who study the sacred art of Ninjutsu."_

 _They depend on the safe haven of the shadows and can strike down an enemy quickly, at a moment's notice. Some are Noble Good Shinobi, who protect the innocent and always carry themselves with a sense of Honor, While Evil Shinobi, follow their own code (while not clear cut as a good ninja is) an Evil Shinobi, kill for fun or steal for themselves. The Shinobi Life is Froth with Excitement and Danger at every turn. But a Storm was coming on the Horizon and awaken an old evil, long forgotten. And Soon the Shinobi world and the entire world itself would rest in the hands of a newcomer…this is his story…this is OUR Story!_

 _Narrates: In the Real World, it's easy to live your life, going day to day, shopping, hanging with friends, partying…. but in the world of Shinobi, Female or Male, it's a never ending struggle to be the BEST, to excel well past your skills, to be better than your opponent. For years, I all cared about was being this third generation Shinobi, who want to protect my family's legacy and be the good ninja that everyone wants…. but Starting today, all that was about to change…drastically._

 _ **Undisclosed Hidden Shinobi Beach – Florida**  
_

 _Two young Shinobi, were in an intense sparring session, both were fighting to their very limits, one threw three shuriken at the other, only to countered with three Kunai of his own, blocking the Shinobi's Attack. Both Shinobi were almost spent out of Energy, so they both charged at each other, trying to end it with one blow, only to block the other's attack and only coming Kunai to Kunai, testing each other's strength._

"Looks Like you're slowing down, Darius, not very good for a Ninja to do" the Shinobi grunted while showing a test of strength with Darius. "Not on your Worse day, am I doing that, I've already won, Terumi, you just don't know yet" Exclaimed Darius as he tried to get the upper hand on Terumi, both Ninjas broke from their kunai to kunai grasp and stepped five steps away from each other. "Go ahead and Boast, it's what you do best, anyway it won't help you now" Terumi growled when his unleashed his rage induced aura, looking very dangerous and oniums. "Bring it on, cuz I'm about to bring the pain to ya" Darius responded as he himself unleashed his good ninja aura looking greenish and with controlled frenzy. Both Ninjas came at each other with so much speed and force, Throwing Kicks, Punches and Shuriken. Every time they cross Kunai, they left small craters on the beach. Not knowing that from a distance an older figure was watching on at the two Shinobi as they turned the sparring match into a very intense fight between them.

As they were about to move in on the final blows to each other the older figure moved in and shouted "Enough you two" the two shinobi looked at the older figure, it was too late to stop their attacks, both of their punches met each other's face and both fell on their backs with the arms sprawled out and breathing heavily. "You won't make it as Shinobi, if all you two think about is brute strength" the figure said walking towards them, disappointed at their lack of focus in the heat of battle. "Darrien, why do you always feel the need to correct us during battle"

 _snapped Darrien at his Older Brother stopping the battle. "Yea, who asked you to butt in, I was about to whoop your brother's ass, if you hadn't interfered" Terumi added you were, What, I straight up OWNED you in that fight" Darius responded to Terumi's comment on the end result of the fight, but Darrien wouldn't hear no more as he interrupted and shouted "ENOUGH, This Fight needed to be stopped, you two are an embarrassment as ninjas, if you don't fight with Focus, Poise and a little something we call "Skill" Darrien snapped back and his young brother and His Rival for having the lack of skill or Discipline in a fight as Shinobi should. "Terumi, I'm not surprised, you got too much anger and rage in your attacks, but Darius, I'm really Disappointed in you…I thought you be more of a better Shinobi, when we moved back to the states, but I guess I was wrong, you need better training" Exclaimed Darrien looking in Disbelief of his Younger Brothers' Lack of talent in the fight._

" _But Big Bro- "before Darius could say anything, Darrien responded "But Nothing, Darius, We'll talk about this when we get home, so come on" he added gesturing to Darius to head home with him. Feeling Defeated, Darius just sighed and said "Alright Bro" as the two brothers were about to leave, Terumi charged at Darrien for stopping the fight, out of the corner of his eye, Darrien caught Terumi trying to attack him from behind, sidestepped his attack and kick him from behind. When he went down, Terumi caught his back and groaned in pain. "See you still lack focus, Terumi, calm down and Train HARDER, a ninjas greatest strength is focus" as both Brothers were about to leave, Darrien thought that he being harsh on the young ninja was a little harsh, but necessary and hoped that both learned something from the experience, but his warnings fell on deaf ears as Terumi, slowly got back to his feet and shouted "Not on your life, I'm gonna be the BEST shinobi there ever lived, and no one, not EVEN the sons of the Legendary Foreign Shinobi is gonna stop me from my DESTINY" as they walked away from the beach, Darius' Eyes Widened as Terumi said that he wanted to be the very BEST ninja that ever lived. When he said that, Darius remembered a time where he said to his dad, that he'd be the BEST shinobi in the world._

 ** _Flashback- 10 years ago_**

 _A young Darius and Darrien was training under a waterfall in the Tohoku region of Japan, with their dad, Jackson Takayama, The First Legendary Shinobi from a Foreign Land and trained by the Legendary Shinobi himself, Master Hanzo, with their Wonderful and Beautiful Mother, Kasumi. They say that waterfall is said to not only clean a Shinobi, but to Cleanse one's soul from all Impurities and unnecessary thoughts. Darius was letting the rushing cold of the waterfall, make him flinch a little. Shivering, he saw that, his father and older brother, were still in their Meditative positions. When he saw that his family were still unaffected by the rushing waters, he felt as though that he was not doing it right and being an embarrassment to the Takayama Family. His dad sensed his trouble and only told him "Don't sweat it, Darius, just push ahead, keep up that positive attitude and I know you'll be a great shinobi."_

 _In a sparring session with his Brother, Darrien, Darius was in a fighting stance, ready to fight, their dad, Master Hanzo and his young granddaughter, Asuka, looking on, with their dad being the referee said "BEGIN" the two brothers charged at each other, going at each other with punches, kicks, while the other dodged each other's' attacks. Darius when on the attack with a series of Kunai, Darrien dodged the kunai, but Darius, connected with an uppercut to Darrius, only to use a submission jutsu, then jammed Darius in the ribs with a fast elbow and right hook to the face. With great force, Darius fell to the ground and caused a big crater._

"ENOUGH" Jackson said to his sons, with Darrien, pulled his younger brother and told his brother "you got overzealous and careless, Darius, you'll never be a great shinobi at this rate, might as well leave the honor of caring on the family name to me" he said, as he walked off. after cleaning himself off, Darius felt as though that he was not doing things right and being an embarrassment to the Takayama Family and Ninja Clan.

 _His dad sensed his trouble and only told him "Don't sweat it, Darius, just push ahead, keep up that positive attitude and I know you'll be a great shinobi." Darius turned to his left and saw Master Hanzo and a young Asuka smiling at him. Darius Blushed at the sight of seeing Asuka smile, he shook it off, looked proudly at his father and told him  
" Dad, no matter what, I will be the BEST shinobi in the world and learn the way of the Shinobi" he proclaimed, his dad looked at him with a proud look at him, laughed and said, "Son, I've no doubt you will be" as he wrapped his arm around his young son and walk towards Master Hanzo and Asuka._

 _~Flashback end~  
_

 ** _Takayama Ninja Clan -American Estate, Florida_**

 _As they were walking into the Takayama home estate, Darius was met by his mother Kasumi, she asked him if he was alright and He responded "yea, mom, I'm alright, just a little hurt in the pride department, by dear big bro here" "Hey I was trying to protect you, you're certainly not ready to be a shinobi yet or ever" Darrien Responded "and that's your opinion" looking with resentment towards his brothers comments "It's true, I was just-" before Darrien could finish, Kasumi interrupted "That's Enough both of you, you're both my sons and proud Takayama Clan Shinobi, we good shinobi must rise above resentment and hate and stand together like a unified wolfpack, understand?" "Yes, Mother, We're sorry" Both of her sons bowed in respect and apology for their sibling rivalry._

" _Haha, that's my Darling Beta Wolf" Jackson said as he walked in and kissed his wife in greeting. "She's right you know, your mother, is a very insightful and intelligent Shinobi, be mindful of your mother's wisdom, take it and learn from it, my sons, we're proud of both you and your skills as Shinobi" he said directing his comment to his sons. He then turned to Darius with some amazing news" Darius, I think it's time that you should learn and hone your shinobi skills from the same school your brother once attended" Darrien and Darius' eyes Widened to surprise when their father said that, Darius said "you don't mean that I- "he said before his father responded immediately "always catches on the slightest detail…he takes up after you, my love" he said directing to Kasumi as she responded with pride" Yes He does…Darius, you've been personally chosen by the legendary Master Hanzo to fly to Japan to attend Hanzo Academy next week" she added, Darius was excited to hear that Master Hanzo picked him to be apart the most prodigious Shinobi School in the world. He was so Excited that he got up hugged and Kissed his mother and hugged his father, then bowed to them in respect and in acceptance._

" _Mom, Dad, this is a HUGE honor, I thank both you for this and I promise to bring honor to the Takayama Shinobi Clan during my time at Hanzo" Darius added, but Darrien wasn't too happy for Darius going to the same shinobi school that he once attended and graduated from. "I WON'T Stand for this" he screamed in protest of his younger brother getting accepted. "Darrien" Darius said in shock in Darrien's Protest "Darius has done NOTHING to earn his place in the Takayama Clan, let alone being accepted to the most prodigious Shinobi School in the world, I find it laughable that you, mom and Master Hanzo would pick Darius to enroll in Hanzo, before long, He'd be a laughing stock of the Whole Shinobi world." He exclaimed._

"Careful, Darrien, you've graduated from Hanzo yourself, why would you think that your brother would be an embarrassment to the clan and shinobi world?" their dad asked Darrien why he still sees Darius as a novice to the clan. "Because, he's just not ready, and I don't think he'll ever be- "Darrien said before being cut off by Darius mid-sentence. "Stop right there, I'm just as capable, if not better than you and I'll prove it right now, because I challenge you to one on one duel" he said "If I win, you let me enroll into Hanzo Academy, if I lose, I'll give up my rank as heir to the Takayama Clan and being a Shinobi, FOREVER, are you interested?" he added asking Darrien if he agrees to those terms. "you're on Darius, nothing personal little bro, but you're just not cut out to be a Shinobi, and you'll learn why, see you on the Takayama Training grounds." He said he went to his room to change and get ready for the challenge.

 ** _~In Darius' Room~_**

 _Darius was getting ready for the Biggest Shinobi Duel of his life, fighting his Older and More Experienced brother, for the right to go to Hanzo Academy. As he was getting geared up in the Traditional Takayama Ninja Gear, He wondered if he was doing the right thing, challenging Darrien to a Duel. He knows Conventionally, he can't win against his brother, if history has proven. He just needed One technique to beat Darrien, but what, he practically knows all of the moves taught to them by his mother and father. Then his mother walked into his room. "Darius, how are you feeling?" she asked' Darius Sighed and truthfully answered "Honestly, Nervous, mom, I don't know if I can beat Darrien, I mean he's graduated from Hanzo and is Destined to be the next in line to be leader of the Takayama Clan. I don't know if I can beat him." "Darrien is quite gifted, but not unstoppable. You two have always been working hard to be the best Shinobi in the clan, even when you were 3, you wanted to be just like your father. Ahh, my special little ninja knight. It's amazing how you've grown as a Shinobi" Kasumi said giving comfort and confidence in her son. Darius sat next to his mother as she continued "Darius, do you know our what our spirit animal is in our clan?" Kasumi asked Darius "of Course, the Wolf right?" he answered "that's right, in our family's history, Wolves are renowned for their Fierce, Cunning and Fearlessness._

" _They're known far and wide as the ninjas of the woods, you and Darrien possess that same ability since before you were born, but only you have that ability to be even more" She added, Darius asked "Why is that, Mom? "In time, you'll know everything, but just know that, we love you and that you're a great Shinobi" She said giving Darius the Courage and Strength to face his older Brother now. "Thanks, Mom" they both hugged each other, and after a few seconds a disciple of the clan opened the door and told them "my apologies milady, master Darius, Grandmaster and master Darrien awit you on the Training Grounds" and she bowed telling them that it's time for the duel, Darius added "it's time…and I'm ready."_

 ** _~Takayama Training Grounds~_**

 _In the Training grounds, where they train the future of the Takayama Clan. Both sons, stood at the ready, face to face to fight to the finish – Darius, to Keep being a Shinobi and attend Hanzo Academy, just like his older brother – Darrien to officially relieve his brother of being a Shinobi forever. It all comes down to who wants it more. Their father in his Traditional Grandmaster gear stood from his seat, looked up at his sons and knew how proud he is at how far they come, but saddened that one may lose his title and status as a Takayama Shinobi, as clan shinobi and their Wolf Spirits appeared and even Terumi from the shadows, to observe at the fight. Their father, raised up his hand and ask his two sons 'Alright do you two know what's at stake" both sons nodded in agreement. "go for as long as you like, until one of you is knocked unconscious. BEGIN" he said as the Two Sons Charged at each other._

 _The Battle went Back and forth they went both as the two brothers thought of the same opening attacks, a series a kunai and shuriken attacks to each other, only for the other block them. They both went in for punch/kick combos, but only for the other to be on the defensive. Darrien caught his young brother's punch and counter to have him in a sleeper hold position, then whispering to him "why keep fighting, everyone knows you can't beat me, Darius, even you" he said to a staggering Darius "Never, I belong in this clan and being a Shinobi and I'll prove it, right now" Darius responded after headbutting and hitting his older brother with a roundhouse kick" I will attend Hanzo, whether you like it or not" he added while charging at Darrien at full speed._ _"I need to End this with one blow at great force, that's all I need"_ _Darius thought to himself as he connected with an uppercut to Darrien, only to use a submission jutsu. "_ _Heh, just like 10 years ago, Darius, you're just too predictable"_ _Darrien though as he then jammed Darius in the ribs with a fast elbow and right hook to the face. With great force, Darius fell to the ground and caused a big crater. Darius on the ground unconscious, everyone was sure that Darrien won the duel, as Darrien walked over to Darius' body, he said "So sorry bro, but it looks like I wi- "just as Darrien was about claim victory, he saw that Darius body changed into a training dummy with a kunai with a red bow on it. "can't be…a paper BOMB- "Darrien said as the explosion caught him by surprise._

 _Darrien fell back a few feet only to have his hands over his eyes to shield himself from incoming debris from the explosion._ _"a paper bomb, should've known. Very wise, but not-"_ _Darrien thought as he felt a quick strike to his abdomen. It was Darius Channeling his inner wolf, going on the offensive with a series of quick attacks, throwing off Darrien's thought of countering and defending. Darius hit Darrien with a series body shot from the back, front, sides and legs, he saw that his younger brother never had that kind of fight in him, but had a sense of proudness came over his face as he thought "_ _you truly have come a long way, Darius from when you were 7 years old. My little brother, I'm proud of you"_ _as Darius was about to land the finishing blow "Here's the finish" Darius Screamed "Secret Ninja Art: Wolf's Rage" Wolf's Rage a very powerful ninjas art, charging at the enemy at breakneck speed and landing a very punch/kick combo attack. When Darius landed the last punch, Darrien, fell back a few feet and landed on the ground, causing a crater line as stopped a few feet away from Darius._

 _Everyone was shocked to see Darius get the better of his older brother, so much so, that they're was clamoring among the clan after that attack landed, that soon stopped when Darrien was Barely back up on his feet. "_ _No way, it can't me, how is he still up from that attack"_ _Thought Darius as he was in shock to see his older brother survived that attack. "It…it's not…over...yet...D..Dar…ius" Darrien said as blood was dripping out of his mouth and he was covered in wounds suffered by Darius' Wolf Rage Barrage. But Before Darrien could make an attack he keeled over and collapsed on the ground, unable to fight on. Their Father arose from his seat to address his sons and clan, raise up his hand and said" The Winner is…Darius Takayama" the clan cheered for Darius as he was relieved that he finally beat his older brother in a ninja duel. Darius was tired from the battle that he himself collapsed on the ground too. Everyone went on the grounds to check on the two sons. Terumi who saw the whole fight from start to finish, knew that with his friend and rival's victory assured, he aims to defeat Darius with his own two hands "_ _Well done Darius, you've taken care of one obstacle, but it won't save you from me, because when you and I meet in combat again, you won't be so lucky"_ _Terumi thought as he disappeared into the night.  
_

 ** _~In Darius' Room~_**

 _The next day, Darius awoke from his unconscious state, to find himself all patched up, with his Arms, Legs and ribcage all taped up from the intense fight with his older brother, to which he was the victor of and that made him smile, only to feel pain in his ribs, his mother was right beside him while he was bedridden said woke up beside him and said "mmm…Darius, you're finally awake, I'm glad "Darius added " Mo-MOM, you've been here the whole time" "well of course silly, who else undressed you and got you patch up" she said, Darius was blushing beat red when he heard that his own mother undressed and patched him up herself, Darius thought "_ _I can't believe that my own mother undressed me herself…but then again, she's also a great Medical Ninja as well. And she's my mother, anyone else and I would''ve freaked for sure"_

 _Kasumi asked Darius if he was alright 'I'm mom and I want to thank you" for what?" she asked. "for never giving up on me, you were there, when I wasn't myself, and wasn't sure that could beat Darrien in a Shinobi Battle." Answered Darius as he hugged his mother and she hugged back, embracing each other. "aww your welcome sweetie, I knew you could do it and I wasn't the only one" Darius looked up and saw that his father, Jackson was there by his wife's side tending to him while laid unconscious. "She's right you know, I always knew that my sons were destined for great things, now, I know for sure." He said to Darius as he smiled in approval. He then asked his son something most fathers ask their sons, getting at Darius' age "Darius, do you have a girlfriend?" he asked 'Wha-wha-WHAT?" Darius turned beat red blushing when his father said that. But thinking about it he did see images of Master Hanzo's granddaughter, Asuka smiling at him and that made him smile too. "well dad, to answer your question, not…yet, but I guess anything's possible" Darius responded answering his dad's question._

 _His father laugh at his answer and agreed "yes it can son" afterwards the doors to Darius' room swung open and Darrien, like his younger brother, all tapped up from the injuries suffered from the shinobi battle with Darius. "Hello, Mom, Dad, could you give us a few minutes alone" he asked his Mother and Father for a few minutes of privacy with his brother to talk. Their Father said "sure son, come on Kasumi, let's give our two young men some time for a heart to heart chat" he said. Kasumi Nodded, while talking her love's hand and leaving their two sons to talk, as they closed the door. Darrien sat down beside Darius and started "~sighs~ so you finally did it, you finally beat me…after 100 tries" Darrien being funny, Darius in a funny way took exception to that "it wasn't 100 tries….it was...82 tries and 1 tie" Darius said under his breath, Darrien asked "I'm sorry can you repeat that? "it was 82 tries and 1 tie" Darius said a little louder, but still mumbling. Darrien asked to repeat it while his hand was over his right ear and Darius yelled "IT WAS 82 TRIES AND 1 TIE YOU MORON" "haha, see now wasn't too bad was it" Darrien asked, Darius threw a pillow at him and said "ah Shut up, why are you here this early anyway, thought you'd be resting up after last night" Darius said ad Darrien picked up the pillow and gave it back to Darius. He got up out of the chair and walked to the balcony of Darius' room "Let's just say I'm proud of my little brother and wanted to congratulate my brother for beating me in a Shinobi Battle." Darrien said, "wait are you saying-?" Darius asking his brother for clarification. "A Deal is a deal, you win, so that means you get to start the spring semester at Hanzo Academy." Darrien said answering his question._

 _When he said that Darrien jumped for joy with excitement, but Darrien said "stop it you're gonna upset your wounds again, mom's not gonna like that" he said warning Darius as he stopped and said' "oh right sorry" "listen here's why I'm here, since you're not old enough to be on your own yet, mom and dad had but me in charge of being your guardian, during your time at Hanzo and you are to follow my rules and not to get into unnecessary fights, that cool?" he asked Darius, he responded saying, "it's cool"_

 ** _~One Week Later~_**

 _The day has finally come for Darius to his next steps as a true shinobi, Darius was in his room packing for the trip to stay at the Takayama Spring and Summer home in Japan with Darrien, while Darius was attending Hanzo Academy. It was within walking distance of the school, so it wouldn't be a problem._

before they got into the limo heading to airport, their mother and father stopped them and offered words of encouragement" Darius, my special little shinobi, I'm so proud of how you grown as a young man and as a shinobi, his mother said "Do your absolute best and I know you'll make proud" she added "I will mom" Darius said as he hugged her. "I also heard that Master Hanzo's Granddaughter, Asuka is attending Hanzo, this should be great, you two can hook up and I can have grandchildren" he said in a dilutive rant, Darius was all flustered and just said "MOOOOOM" "Sighs~ Mom always acts like this even with me when I was at hanzo with Rin" Darrien responded, Darius asked his brother what did meant by that and he just said "nothing, nothing at all little bro" "oh…ok" Darius shrugged it off. Their dad came up to Darius with a short wooden chest and told him "Darius, you're already proven yourself to be a very capable and amazing shonobi, I know you'll represent the Takayama Clan, during your time at Hanzo, to that end, your mother, brother and I agreed that you need to be ready for the many, many Challenges that lie ahead."

 _Jackson said opening the chest, revealing a set of legendary Ninja Gauntlets and Shinobi Scroll "A True Ninja is always at the ready when it comes to any challenge and now, you will be too, these gauntlets and ninjas scroll have been in the Takayama clan for generations; the Gauntlets and scroll which contains amazing power passed down generation after generation of Takayama. they have served me well and got me through many a battles with rival ninjas and even yoma and now I pass them on to you Darius" Darius was shocked that even his dad took on yoma and still lived to tell the tale. That filled him with so much confidence and honor that he said on impulse "Mom, Dad, I won't you down, I will bring honor to the Takayama Clan and become a True Shinobi" Exclaimed Darius making a promise to his mom and dad that he'll be the #1 true shinobi in the world. As Darrien and Darius got into the limo and said their goodbyes, as they left for the airport. Darius reached for his pocket and took out a picture of Asuka, now the same age as him._

" _Asuka, hope you're doing well, soon we get to meet up again, I can't wait to see you and see you how you've grown as a person and Shinobi"_ _As Darius thought to himself, Darrien, saw that Darius was looking at the picture of Asuka, he snatched the picture from out of his hands, Darius blushed and said Hey give it back bro, don't make get hood ninjas on your butt" as both brothers fought for the picture, Terumi was right on their Trail to follow Darius to Japan, to get Stronger, along the honor of defeating him in battle._

 ** _~ Meanwhile~_**

 _A cloak figure, was about to address dark shinobi and said to her army "our master, my father, was murdered by those wretched Hanzo Ninja and those backstabbing bitches from Hebijo, who now call themselves the Crimson Squad. My loyal minions, we will now get satisfaction and eradicate those who are responsible for this heinous action for killing out master Dougen, because I, Junko, will lead you to victory…and to their enviable death of our sworn enemies, first we strike the Hanzo Shinobi…WHO" S WITH ME" Junko yelled as to rally her troops around her, they all cheered yelling "Junko, Junko, Junko, Junko" as she gave off an evil laugh. It seemed a storm was coming, and that it would envelop the whole world…in Darkness!  
_ ** _  
That's it from Chapter Zero, hope you all enjoyed it. it only gets better from here, this is just a taste, I'm already hard at work with Chapter One. it will be out soon.  
_**

 ** _What will happen to Darius and the Hanzo Ninja when they meet up, what will Asuka think of Darius, after 10 long years. and what will Junko have in store for the Hanzo Ninjas, whatever it is, its not out Next time.  
_**

 _ **~ Next Episode: Shinobi Reunion: Enter The Sixth Hanzo Shinobi. ~**_

 **If you like the story, show me some love and please hit like, favorite, follow and subscribe...til next chapter, later!**


	2. Chapter One: Shinobi Reunion

**First Off, Lemme just say to everyone that supported last chapter of Shinobi's Destiny even when my so called "Detractors" came and tried to tear my story asunder.** **You guys are what keep me Rollin, Rollin, Rollin (sorry got a little Limp Bizkit there) but to keep it 100, I really appreciate the love and support. To all Detractors who unfairly judge this story, without giving it a fair shot, because what I stepped on your toes or something. Yea It's Harem, and yet its Not a Harem, you'll understand as the story unfolds (if you EVER try read it). and BTW I'm not forcing you to read it.  
BOTTOM LINE: if you don't like it, DON"T READ IT...Simple as that!  
**

 **With that said, hope you all enjoy this next chapter!  
**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Senran Kagura,_** _ **Kenichiro Takaki does, i'm just a fan loves his work! that being said hope you all enjoy the fanseries I created. #LifeAndHometown  
**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Shinobi Reunion - Enter The Sixth Hanzo Shinobi.**

After half a day of the flight, Darrien and Darius had touched down in Tokyo, Japan's Narita International Airport, on a gorgeous summer's day. Darrien was wearing a Louis Vuitton-like shirt and Black Pants with black air force ones while Darius was wearing a sleeveless red And1 shirt and black shorts with a gold shuriken-like belt buckle and he also had on Air Force Ones, but they were Red, White, and Black.

As they grabbed their luggage and walked towards the entrance of the Airport, two representatives of the Japanese Branch of the Takayama Clan were there to greet the heirs to the clan, holding up signs of their names for the brothers to find them. Once Darrien and Darius saw them, they approved them and the reps bows to them and shows them to the car.

"This way young masters, we represent the Japan branch of the Takayama Clan, we've been notified of your arrival by Master Takayama." The female representative said opening the back door of a Black Mercedes-Benz for the Takayama brothers to get in. As they do, the reps get in the front and they're on their way to the Takayama Japan Estate in the Asakusa District.

"We'll be arriving at Japan Estate soon, we've also procured a Standard Hanzo Academy Uniform for Master Darius for his first day at Hanzo Academy, Tomorrow," The female rep said to the young Takayama Heirs as they were driving towards the estate in Asakusa.

Darrien addressed Darius as he was looking out at the landmarks in Tokyo.

"So Darius, I want you to understand that the family wants you to do your best and work hard to be a shinobi while you're there at Hanzo Academy. Master Hanzo wouldn't send you an invite to the most, prestigious noble shinobi academy in the world, if he himself didn't see the untapped potential in you, you understand?" Darrien told Darius while he was looking out at the same sights and sounds of Tokyo.

Darius looked out the window while texting to someone on his Black HTC smartphone, but also had an annoyed look and sighed "I know bro"

"Do you?" Darrien asked. "Because it does seem like you don't care whether or not you pass or fail at Hanzo, remember this, father and I both graduated from Hanzo Academy and we were still at the top of our game, when we left, the only question is will you, if you graduate, is up to you." He added.

"Look, Bro, you don't need to keep saying this to me, I know what I have to do, I want to learn all I can about the way of the Shinobi and how to be a better ninja and improve through intense training. But that's not the only promise I made" Darius Responded.

"it's not?" asked Darrien

Darius pulled out a picture of him and Asuka together when they were young and said: "No, it isn't!"

 **~ Flashback -10 years ago ~**

 _Darius' dad, Darrien (when he was 13) Darius (when he was 7), were into some intense battle training as he was the strongest and more experienced, he went easy on his sons. looking on was the legendary Ninja Master Hanzo and His Granddaughter and heir, Asuka._

 _after their practice, they all bowed to Master Hanzo. "Master Hanzo, it is good to see you again," Jackson said to Master Hanzo._

 _"It is good to see you too my star pupil and who are these strapping young gentleman who have the skills to be top ranked shinobi?" Master Hanzo asked_

 _"Hehe, these are my sons, my oldest, Darrien and my youngest, Darius" Jackson responded_

 _"it is an honor to meet you, Master Hanzo" Darrien said as he bowed in respect._

 _Young Darius just looked up at Master Hanzo and said "Wow you got a scurvy bearded old man, are you Santa?_

 _"DARIUS?!" He fathers said sternly at his youngest son. "Hehe, please excuse him, Master, allow me to apologize on his behalf." He added._

 _"hahaha Oh don't worry, my boy, he was just being funny, I like that in a shinobi, doesn't have to be serious all of the time" Master Hanzo responded laughing._

 _"Anyway, this is my darling granddaughter, Asuka," he said, introducing his granddaughter as she bows to Jackson and his sons._

 _Asuka responded while hiding behind her grandfather and blushing "it's a Pleasure to meet both of you"._

 _Darius blushed at the sight of Asuka's beauty stumbled at his words while answered back with his right hand rubbing his head in embarrassment "N-Nice to eat you- I mean meet you, Asuka, I'm Darius hehe" he said, feeling like botched it. As he did that, Asuka giggled a little bit, looking as though she can let her guard down just a little bit and trust Darius._

" _Ever since that day and beyond, I knew then that my path to being a true shinobi would soon be intertwined with her's_ ,", Darius thought to himself.

"So does my little brother, have a…girlfriend" Darrien Teased Darius about the thought of him and Asuka together.

Darius blushed red and only replied "what? N-n-no of course not..."

"Then why is your face beat red, when I brought it up?" Darrien asked

"Sh-shut up, Darrien!" Darius Responded

as they were driving through the Asakusa district, they went past a certain school, until one of the clan reps told the young Takayama heir what school it was.

"What school is that?" Darius asked.

"That is Hanzo Academy, Master Darius, the school you'll be attending first thing Tomorrow, your instructor, Kiriya is expecting you, in the Abandon building in the southwest quad of the campus." Answered the female rep as she pointed out the Hanzo Campus to Darius.

"Speaking of Tomorrow, Bro, don't you think that you should give Asuka a heads up that you're gonna be joining her shinobi classes Tomorrow?" Darrien asked.

"Already sent her a text and a picture of me leaving Narita Airport while you giving me "The Shinobi Lecture" Answered Darius showing his older brother the text messages between himself and Asuka over the past 20 minutes.

 **~Meanwhile~**

In abandon school building in the southwest quadrant of Hanzo Academy, inside lie a hidden secret shinobi school, that only the school council, the principle and a few of the faculty knew about and was off limits to ordinary students. This area was to train the most gifted Good and Noble Shinobi Warriors there were in the academy from which the school was named after the legendary shinobi master Hanzo himself. As of right now only five shinobi are currently training under the honorable halls of this prestigious shinobi school.

"These got to be just right, Darius is gonna love them." Said Asuka who is a 17-year-old 2nd-year student at Hanzo, not to mention she's the granddaughter of the legendary shinobi, Master Hanzo. Asuka wore the standard Hanzo Academy uniform, her beautiful brown hair wrapped in a ponytail by a satin white ribbon and a red scarf around her neck.

Asuka was fixing a bento box full of Futomaki Rolls – her family's world-famous giant sushi rolls, that are big in size as they are tasty. Asuka was putting on the finishing touches on them until she felt a pair of hands groping her breast.

"n-nooo, Stop Katsu," Asuka said while blushing in embarrassment and trying to break from her senior's grasp.

"Don't worry, Asuka, just giving your wobbly-wobbs some TLC" Katsuragi said while still groping her underclassman's breasts. This beautifully yet surprisingly perverted young lady is Katsuragi (Katsu to her friends) is an 18-year-old, 3rd-year student at Hanzo.

She's a gorgeous long haired blond, with turquoise like eyes and wear the same standard Hanzo Academy Uniform as Asuka's, but unbutton a little to show her bust.

"Katsu, could you please refrain from being yourself today," Ikaruga said while her eyes had an ominous white glow and a deadly dark aura emanating from her.

"Yea, sorry, Asuka," Katsuragi said as backed off Asuka's breast and giggled nervously as she rubbed the back of the head.

This ravishing beauty that saved Asuka is named Ikaruga, like Katsuragi, She's also an 18-year-old, 3rd-year student at Hanzo, she's a Raven haired beauty with dark blue eyes and is the adopted decedent of a prestigious ninja clan.

"So what are you up now, Asuka?" Katsuragi asked

"Well I'm making a Bento Box and some snacks to take to an old friend who's here from America to train with us" answered Asuka as she was putting the finishing touches on the bento box.

"ooooh an old friend, does she have awesome funbags, like yours Asuka?" Katsuragi asked while grinning in a perverted way. Asuka and Ikaruga just sweatdropped and sighed in embarrassment.

"Why you ask a question like that Katsu?" Ikaruga asked

"Well, SHE is a He" Asuka answered and "He's a full-fledged ninja, Like Ikaruga, He comes from a prestigious ninja clan, he and his brother are gonna be staying in japan for a while" she added.

"Truly Impressive," Ikaruga said now interested in Asuka's friend.

"But still got me interested if he's sexy or not," Katsuragi asked Asuka again.

"um well…I…uhh" Asuka Blushed a little bit, didn't know how to answer the question, but before she was forced to, two more shinobi entered the classroom. One came in bursting with a lot of energy.

"Hey everyone, what are we talking about?" Hibari asked the girls.

Hibari is a sweet and cute, 16-year-old, 1st year at Hanzo Academy. She had pink her with three blue ribbons – two on each side, making short pigtails and one in the front with light blue eyes with pink pupils and wore the same Hanzo uniform.

"Careful, Hibari, you don't wanna fall again," Yagyu said to the energetic shinobi.

Yagyu is also a 1st-year student at Hanzo Academy. She has red eyes (right eye is patched up) and has long white hair wrapped up in pigtails by two shurikens. Yagyu's the same age as Hibari, but seems much more mature and responsible and even though she's the first year, her skills as a shinobi put her at the level as Asuka.

"Hibari, Yagyu, you're back," Asuka said while smiling at the pair's return from a mission.

"How was your mission?" Ikaruga asked

"We ran into some trouble, but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle, still it proved a little troublesome," Yagyu answered while sighing.

"I'm sorry that I got too excited and destroyed everything in our path, Yagyu" Hibari bowed in apology for her mistake on the mission.

"you know what would better than, apologizing?" Katsuragi asked Hibari

"What is it, Katsu?" Hibari answered.

"Letting me caress those heavenly youthful funbags, that would be a much better apology to me!" Katsuragi said about to grab Hibari's chest. But Yagyu put her umbrella between the two shinobi and reviled a hidden blade.

"if you want to keep those perverted hands of yours, I suggest that you keep them to yourself" Yagyu warned Katsuragi with the blade to her neck.

Katsuragi gulped and said "Yea, sorry" as she stopped outta fear of her life.

"you should be careful, Katsu, Yagyu has always been protecting Hibari, like a couple" Smiled Asuka.

"C-couple?" Yagyu said nervously blushing.

"Yea, Yagyu, is so nice to me and she's my best friend," Hibari said as she hugged the blushed Shinobi.

"R-Right, you're my best friend too, Hibari," Yagyu said while she pats Hibari's head.

"So what are you doing, Asuka?" Hibari asked noticing Asuka fixing two bento boxes

"Well, gotta finish these special bento boxes for my friend who's coming to learn the art of the Shinobi with us starting tomorrow."

"And it's a guy" Katsuragi added with such excitement.

"A-a Male Shinobi is going to train with us," Yagyu said with such disgust

"Cool. A boy is going to train with us, I wonder what he is already" Hibari answered with excitement.

"If he's hot, I wonder if he has the same disease that I have, Funbagitis," Katsuragi asked being perverted again and about to jump onto Asuka's breast.  
Sensing this Asuka ducks always quickly to the door.

"Well, I can tell you all about him, when I get back from his house, I have to get a few more items for the box lunches," Asuka said as she left in a huff.

"Well if you run into any trouble, just call alright?" Ikaruga said to Asuka as she rushed out the door.

She was excited to hear that her friend of 10 years was coming to join her at Hanzo and she went toward the market area of Asakusa, to buy some ingredients and snacks for Darius' Welcoming Party.

As she got out to the door, Two Dark Female Figures were with a group of ninjas looking down at Hanzo from the tall building across the street. From there they can see Asuka, Ninja running towards Asakusa Market Square.

"Target Located, she's alone and heading into the marketplace," one of the hooded female shinobi said to the other.

"the master said to dismantle Hanzo academy, one shinobi at a time, start with their leader," the other hooded female ninja said to the first, giving the signal to the dark shinobi behind her to begin the attack on Asuka

 **~ At Asakusa Square ~**

Asuka was getting the last of her ingredients for her futomaki roll bento boxes for her and Darius. Suddenly she was stopped in her tracks, as a hooded female shinobi and a group of dark shinobi grunts surrounded her.

"Is there something I can help you with…why are you following me?" Asked Asuka

"Hmmm, how about your inevitable death for killing my master's father…Dark Shinobi…TAKE HER OUT!" said the hooded female shinobi. Feeling that her life was threatened, Asuka sprang into action.

"I don't think so, SHINOBI TRANSFORMATION" chanted Asuka as she transformed from her school uniform to her Shinobi Fighting gear, consisting of a Yellow Vest, green pleated skirt, and a White Shirt with a green tie and the signature red scarf she always wore.

She also had on red armguards on her forearms, with bandages underneath and black straps to hold her dual bladed Kodachi, Green Willow & Red Blossom. She pulls them out, anticipating a fight.

a few Dark ninjas lunges at Asuka, is able to fend off and strike back with a few slashes of her own, sending some of them flying and crashing into nearby street stalls.

Soon they start to surround her, six lunges forward three from the back, three from the front at Asuka, thinking quickly, Asuka closed her eyes and a can feel the dark shinobi's presence, waiting for the right time to strike and then…

"SECRET NINJA ART: Hanzō-Style Full Bloom" screamed Asuka as the power of Ninja Art Attack, sent the Dark Shinobi flying and have the ground shaking as a result of it.

"heh, got you where I want you, little girl," the hooded female shinobi said from the shadows as gave the order to finish the fight with Asuka. Unaware that it was a set-up, Asuka kept defending herself, till she felt something weighing her down, til she looked down and saw her feet frozen in a block of ice. Trying to free herself Asuka was also vulnerable to physical attacks. The Dark Shinobi were then circling her and started their attack of using their ninja claws to slash her back and front. Ripping her shinobi clothing, but also leaving her vulnerable to fast attacks on her back and her chest. Asuka knew that the situation was growing dire and there was no way that she could reach her cell phone, she would have to go for the old ninja tactic and throw up a ninja flare – a way that all shinobi could send an S.O.S to nearby friendly shinobi to send help or warn other to stay away.

Asuka was able to reach her flare, fire it and hope that the others reached her. The hooded dark shinobi, walked up to her and said "sorry little Asuka, but you're all alone, no one's coming to save you…"

When she said that, a black figure came outta nowhere and started attacking the dark shinobi.

"What the…who in the hell is that?" the hooded shinobi said as looked out a figure looking on.

"I wouldn't call myself, NOONE…listen, you mess with my friend, and you're gonna wish I spared your life?" from outta nowhere, Darius appeared in front of a battle stricken Asuka.

"D-Da- Darius" Asuka muddled together in agony.

"Save your strength, baby girl, you still owe me a promise and a tour the city and the school. I'll handle these clowns" Darius said as he took out a Shinobi Scroll.

"Wait you have...?" the hooded shinobi said

"That's Right, I have a Shinobi scroll, now I'm about to school you fools on the dangers of messing with my family and friends…SHINOBI TRANSFORMATION"

As Darius said that he Transformed outta his normal civilian clothes and into his Shinobi Battle gear, consisting of a black and gold sided unbuttoned revealing his rock-hard abs and chest, semi-short sleeved shirt with a large Takayama Symbol of the wolf on the back with Black with gold trim Armguards for both arms, black air force Ones and Black Cargo Pants.

"Well now, look at you, trying to be the knight in shining armor," The Hooded Shinobi said snarky to Darius, but he just shrugged it off and laughed at her "What's so Funny?" she asked.

"Heh, about what you just said, I don't need to be NO ONE's knight let's get that clear, sister, Asuka can handle herself in a fight and put you all down, but when it comes to people taking unfair advantages, let's just say it has me feeling some type of way and I need to take action," Darius responded

In all confidence, Darius knew Asuka can kick ass with the best of them, when she needs to, but not before there's no other alternative.

The Dark Shinobi were about to make their move on Darius, He was at the ready, waiting for them to even flinch his way. A Few Decided to attack, Darius was at the ready for them to attack. Darius Repealed their attacks and landed a few punches and kicks to his attackers.

"GET HIM…stop his mouth for running" the hooded shinobi ordered Dark Shinobi to attack Darius.

They all attacked at once, Darius kept up on their attacks and started beating them down one by one, he even calls upon his shinobi skills to repel them in a group.

"SECRET NINJA ART: Wolf's Fury Barrage" Screamed Darius as used his Ninja Art to take down a handful of the dark shinobi.

"That all you got, I thought you'd give me a challenge, and all I see is your grunts giving me a lame frontal assault, step your game up, ladies," Darius said in a snide way.

The Dark Hooded Shinobi was getting furious by the second. She wasn't counting on Darius being there at all, but that wasn't gonna stop her.

"Dark Shinobi, infinite darkness pattern" the hooded shinobi ordered the Dark Shinobi

The Dark Shinobi were ninja sprinting with a dark smog starting to cover the marketplace all around in a figure 8 pattern around Darius and injured Asuka, as they were, Darius felt their attacks from kunai blade almost touching his skin and on hitting his shinobi gear that started to rip each time they missed until his shirt was almost gone and wearable. Darius had to take it off and ready his next attack, but before he could, two Dark shinobi came in quick and kicked Darius in the back. When Darius went down, they held him down before the hooded shinobi who had a sharp shinobi claw in her right hand ready to strike.

"Darius…oh no" Asuka said while still encased in ice and injured

"where's all that big talk now, little man, you're about to learn a very painful lesson about sticking your nose where it doesn't belong…learn it in the afterlife"

As the Hooded lady was about to kill Darius, someone from outta nowhere a set of kunai with red ribbons on the top of them, strapped to a piece of paper landed in front of the hooded shinobi.

"Wait…a paper bomb," the hooded shinobi said.

as she said that, she teleported away from the blast radius in time, but her Dark Shinobi grunts were not so lucky. Most of them were already taken out in the blast.

"Is this a private, or can anyone join the fight," Katsuragi said as she, Ikaruga, Hibari and Yagyu were standing on top of a small building across from the fight area. The girls were already in their Shinobi Battle gear.

Ikaruga's Shinobi battle gear consists of a white gold-trimmed jacket with six buttons and a few golden tassels strewed across. She has a Hanzou armband pinned to her upper left arm to signify her status as the class representative. She has a short gold-trimmed white skirt and boots of similar colors to her jacket, accentuated by black tights. Along with her weapon of choice, her sword, Hien, passed down to her by her adopted father.

Katsuragi's Shinobi gear consists of composed of her usual white Hanzō school uniform, unbuttoned, revealing most of her torso underneath; particularly her breasts. Along with a blue plaid skirt, she wears long socks and her signature black and gold metal boots adorned with small blue tassels on either side, serving as her combat weapon of choice.

Hibari's Shinobi outfit is reminiscent of a student in gym class. She has a light pink track jacket with the Hanzō emblem on the left chest area, dark blue biker shorts, black and white socks, and red and white sneakers.

Finally, Yagyu's Shinobi outfit consist of a pale brown jacket over a white school skirt, red plaid skirt, brown loafers, and calf-high black stockings. Around her shoulders is a black mantle with a triangle design along the trim and two extended tails with her Bladed Oilpaper Umbrella as her weapon of choice.

"Hanzo Shinobi, TAKE THEM DOWN" Ikaruga ordered as the other Hanzo Shinobi sprang into action.

"SECRET NINJA ART…CROSS PANZER" Katsuragi said Katsuragi's metal boots begin emitting a green energy that spins around them like a whirlwind, suspending her slightly in the air. She charges towards the dark shinobi with great speed and launches into a fierce barrage of kicks, ending with her jumping high into the air and slamming her foot down on the dark shinobi.

"You haven't seen anything yet, SECRET NINJA ART…GIANT SQUID SPIN" Chanted Yagyu as a giant squid of Ki energy, arose and started spinning like a top and took out an another handful of dark shinobi grunts.

"Hey Leave some meanies for me, guys…SECRET NINJA ART…NINTO VROOM" Hibari chanted as a big comedic bunny came from outta nowhere, Hibari mounted it like a motorcycle and took out eight or nine Dark Shinobi.

"Now it's my turn to end this…SECRET NINJA ART…OUKAENSEN" Ikaruga chanted as she raises Hien into the air as she channels, then makes two wide swings with her sword, each time releasing flames in the shape of a phoenix then put Hien back in its Sheath once again.

" it's your turn now bitch, step off Asuka and that sexy foreign guy, or get ready for a serious Shinobi bitch slap." Katsuragi threatened the Hooded Shinobi to back off.

"Fine, you win…for now, but soon all of you will all pay for what you did to Master Dogen…the Dark Shinobi will have our revenge" the hooded shinobi said as she escaped in a dark smoke bomb.

"Are you alright, Mister?" Ikaruga asked Darius

"I'm good…but is Asuka ok?" Darius asked not thinking about his own health, but the safety of his friend, Asuka.

"She had bad brushes around her body, she should go and get them looked at, but other than that she has no major injuries, she should be ok?" Yagyu said to put Darius' mind at ease.

"Well that's good," Darius said while sighing in relief.

Ikaruga pulled out Hien and pointed at Darius and asked "Who are you and way are you involved with all of this?

"Hey-Hey, take it easy, my name's Darius, I'm a friend of Asuka's and from what you said earlier, you all go to Hanzo Academy with her right? Darius asked the girls.

"Yep, Asuka's our friend and teammate" Hibari answered Darius.

"Well, I guess, one good Opportunity, deserves another, I'm your new student that's gonna be joining you guys Tomorrow Morning," Darius Said that shocked the girls.

"Wait you're the new transfer student, Asuka was talking about?" Yagyu asked Darius in a serious tone of voice.

"Ye-yea basically" Darius answered intimidated by Yagyu's tone.

"You look very hot for a foreign guy… but more to the point…why was that skank, after you?" Katsuragi asked Darius.

"not me, she was mostly after Asuka, to her, I was just someone who got in the way, she said something about revenge for some person called "Dougen," Darius said.

The girls were in shock when they heard that name, but were stopped when they heard nearby police and pedestrians heading in their direction, they knew it was time to leave.

"look I don't know who you are, but it's best if you let us handle it and we'll take care of Asuka," Ikaruga said as she and the others disappeared in a thick cloud of smoke.

"No wait, what about Asuka?" Darius asked as the girls left.

Darius coughed and saw that civilians and police were getting close to his location.

" _Damn can't be seen like this, better jet, before I get some unwanted attention_ ," Darius thought to himself as he ninjas sidestepped out of the marketplace when he got a call.

 **((Darrien on the phone))** "where are you bro, we were having dinner and all of sudden, you just left"

"Sorry bro, something important came up," Darius said to his brother.

 **((Darrien on the phone))** "did you get into trouble?"

"No and it wasn't that deep," Darius said as he didn't tell his brother what really happened.

 **((Darrien on the phone))** "So, how you liking your first day in Japan, little bro?"

"Somehow, big bro, I think you're right, I fell motivated to get stronger and be a better shinobi," Darrien said as he smiled and caught up with his brother and the two Takayama reps, got in the car and left for the Takayama estate a few blocks away.

 **~ Meanwhile ~**

The hooded Shinobi revealed herself to the other hooded girl. One had Raven black her, the other with Dark Blue hair.

"So what is your assessment of the targets, Commander Setsuna," the Hooded girl asked.

"Asuka and Team Hanzo's a threat, but still too weak to warrant a true threat, Satomi," Setsuna said as she looked down at the town's market Square.

"and what about that Darius guy, who got involved in the fight?" Satomi asked.

"Just a Minnow, that I'll personally eat up like yesterday's chum, if he ever sticks his nose in the Dark Shinobi's business soon the whole Shinobi world will know the wrath of our Master Junko," Setsuna said screaming it at the top of her lungs and laughs maniacally.

 **Once again, I wanna say thanks to all who support this series, I keep doing it for you guys.**

 **Next Chapter - Back to Basics, Ready to Battle!**

 **Please Like, Favorite and Subscribe - We're just getting started!**


	3. UPDATE

_**What's up to everyone, hope you're enjoying the story so far,**_

 _ **Its been a several months since I put out a new chapter of Shinobi's Destiny and I want to tell you what's up.**_

 _ **Since Chapter One, I've been talking with others both here and in my inner circle on how to make a proper Senran Kagura Fanstory and wanted to get feedback from supporters, even detractors on how to make it great. now most people see Senran Kagura a Yuri-oriented series with a alot of girl on girl action and hate anything that deviates from that (most notably, harem stories) even though a handful of individuals put down a Kagura Fanstory they see as going male dominated. But as a fellow fan and seeing that this is a fan site that embraces what the creator brings to life, I'm only making a story that brings Shinobi both Male and Female together, not to dominate each other, not to over power or weaken their resolve or the guy getting all the girls. Take some time and keep reading the future chapters and you'll see what I'm getting at.**_

 _ **Chapter Two Is coming out this fall.**_

 _ **Lastly, I'm also making a Akame Ga Kill, Fairy Tail and Batwing Fanseries that'll be coming up soon, so look out for those and I'll check ya'll later!**_


End file.
